


Remunerating

by captainjames



Series: Dante & the Pizza Guy [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Desk Sex, Fingering, M/M, and is a brat, dante is a bottom bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: Dante gets fucked by the pizza guy.





	Remunerating

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a sequel to my fic before, tipping. you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917965  
> just wanted to practice writing more porn and have dante get fucked heehoo

   Dante couldn't help but mentally high five himself once this party had gotten started. Not only had the same delivery guy returned to deliver his order, but his seduction skills weren't too rusty. He still had that same cocky charm he was known for having when a young man, and it was put to it's test. He'd grabbed the boxes, set them aside, and ran his hands over the man's shoulders, bringing him closer to whisper a sweet proposal to him. It seems like his deliverer was more that happy to oblige with said proposal, for things had quickly heightened. Lips clashed together, a hand tugged the long silver locks, teeth roamed around the elder man's neck, hickeys were left behind on his skin, and Dante was pushed back into his shop, bent and shoved over his desk. There was a smug smirk on his face as the other man started to touch him, running his fingers all over his body; reaching under his henley to grab at his chest and pinch his nipples, palms moving down Dante's sides and coming behind to squeeze his ass through the leather pants he wore. Dante eased into the touch, biting his lip and released a pleased groan, angling his back to lift his ass up higher. This caused the pizza guy to squeeze harder, thumbs running over the covered skin and dig into the flesh, Dante's smirk growing wider. He knew exactly what he was doing, and knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He was good at that, after all.

  
"You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get to work? I'm givin' you the chance of a lifetime here."

  
   That chance in a lifetime being to blow out the back of the legendary Dante Sparda, and anyone given that chance should be honored. He thought to himself that he probably shouldn't start running his mouth, but when did he not? His constant taunting and teasing was one of his most well known traits, and it bled heavily into his role during a quick fuck. Though it seemed like that was enough to encourage and give the other man motivation to continue their escapade. "Yeah, yeah!," the deliverer said. "Just taking it in. You're pretty hot for an older guy, you know that?"

  
    _Of course,_ Dante thought. The best looking guy in town. Anyone would be lucky to hook up with him, but that was mostly his ego talking. One more squeeze of his ass brought him out of his thoughts, a hand coming around front to palm at his growing erection and unbutton the opening of his pants, as well as undo his belt buckle. The buckle was tossed aside, and this time, the hunter didn't bother to hold back the pure pleasure he felt as he moaned, hands gripping the desk beneath him as fingers tightened around the edges. His guest's fingertips grazed up and down the clothed member, feeling around the wet spot that had stained the briefs Dante wore, showing just how excited he'd become. He heard the other give a whistle of approval, the hand that was on his ass now grabbing onto the waistband of the leather pants, tugging on them as he pulled them over said ass with a little struggle ( _damn, he sure wore them tight, huh!_ ). Dante helped him out by wiggling his hips as they were pulled, dropping down his legs to pool around the tops of his boots.

  
   Next to go were the crimson briefs Dante wore, being tugged down in the same fashion as his pants and dropped onto his pants below. Now exposed, they could finally get to the nitty gritty, and Dante's body oozed with enthusiasm. One hand grabbed ahold of his leaking cock, using the precome dripping from his slit to lubricate the member, making it easier to stroke and tug. Once the man had started to jerk him, Dante's moans became more vocal, tone becoming more wanton and lust filling his pupils. Dante leaned further into the touch, pressing back against the man's front, feeling his own erection against his exposed rear. The silver haired hunter gave an experimental rub, relieved and bit down on his lip again when the delivery boy started grinding against him. They soon fell into a rhythm, the strokes of his cock aligning with the grinding against his ass, and Dante was in complete bliss. More moans and whines were released from his mouth as he rested the side of his head upon his arms to use as cushioning, scruffy beard prickly against the skin of his arms. The noises coming from his partner only furthered his lust, hearing how into this he was from his own moans and grunts.

  
   Eventually his guest moved away from him, causing Dante to give a needy plea, only for him to silence himself upon hearing a belt buckle being undone, and a zipper being pulled down. The impatient older man rubbed his legs together to create some friction in the meantime, and gave a joyful sigh once that hand returned back to his dick, picking up on the stroking.

  
"Hey uh, got any lube here, man?"

  
   Dante's voice came out as a pant, sweat beginning to run down the sides of his head. "Mmn, yeah... The drawer to the right of me... Always keep it in case of emergencies." He couldn't help but snicker at how he purred into the way he said 'emergency'. The free hand reached over and pulled the drawer out, taking the half used tube of lube in it's palm and closed it. Anticipation started building within Dante yet again as he heard the pop of the cap opening, no doubt being smeared all over the fingers, and heard the tube being tossed next to his placement on the desk. The index of the delivery boy circled the rim of his entrance in a teasing manner, making the elder whine in need, pushing back against it.

  
"Dude, you're really impatient, you know that?"

  
"Well if you picked up the pace, I wouldn't be doing that- Ah!"

  
   A hand came across his asscheek hard, followed by a finger being pushed inside him to shut him up, and Dante gasped. Finally... It was gently thrusted in and out to allow him to get used to the feeling. Once Dante had become accustomed to the feeling, another was plunged in, followed by another, and one more. His body was shaking from absolute ecstasy as the fingers within brushed against his prostate, cock throbbing and dripping more pre as it was stroked to the same rhythm as the penetration. Dante became more vocal, unafraid to cry out for more. The fingers were removed, and the tube was picked back up. The delivery boy poured out a generous amount, prepping himself and slathering it all over his member, placing the tube back down.

  
"You ready, old man?"

  
   Dante peeked out from behind him, eyeing the nicely sized dick with a lick of his lips, moving his hips from side to side in an alluring manner. "You know it, baby." And soon enough, he was thrust into, releasing a high pitched vocal moan, eyes closing as he allowed himself to be used. A even pace was set out at first, but evolved into a faster, quicker one as the lewd sound of skin against skin filled the shop, the smell of the pizza from the boxes near the door leaving a pleasant aroma. The kid knew what he was doing, and knew just how to hit all the right spots. The combined forces of his cock being stroked and dick thrusting into that sweet spot made him into a complete mess, and at this point, all that came out from him were just moans and a mixture of incoherent babbling as well as ' _yes, fuck, please, more_ '. Sweat dripped down his body, staining his clothes, which Dante knew he'd need to wash later on, and his breath came out in harsh pants.

  
   He grew closer and closer with each hard motion of the other's cock drilling within him, and before he knew it, his vision grew white with eyes clenched and furrowed brows, hands gripping the desk's edge as sharp, stiletto nails dug into the old wood. Dante cried out as he climaxed, shots of come landing on his shirt as well as the front of the desk. Soon after, he heard the warning coming from the delivery boy of how he was going to come, and felt hot warmth spill inside him, filling him up as some dripped out as he was continued to be fucked. A few moments passed and the thrusting stopped, member completely milked of come, and Dante's guest began to pull out. Dante simply gave a weak moan, feeling absolutely spent as the remains of their escapade began to ooze out and drip down the back of his legs.

  
   Damn... He'd really needed that. The silver haired man took time to regain his breath and his voice, and rolled himself onto his back over the desk, not caring if any of the come got on it. He already had some to clean off of it, anyways. Blue eyes looked up at his deliverer and smiled, pearly whites showing as his dimples became visible. Dante ran an arm over his forehead, wiping the sweat off, and gave a deep sigh.

  
"Whew! That was one hell of a ride. Ah... Thanks for that, I'll put in a good word for you in your online feedback. That ought to help you out."

  
   The other simply gazed down at him with an appreciative grin as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Really? Thanks, Mister Sparda. I think you're becoming one of my favorite customers!"

  
   And Dante's smile deepened at that. Maybe he won't have to pay this time... Maybe his little 'gift' will let him off just for this round.

  
"But you do know you need to still pay for your pizzas." Dante quickly frowned, and watched as the man opened his hand, and motioned for him to pay up. "And don't forget my tip. My actual tip. This was nice, but sex doesn't pay my bills!"

  
   Well, it was worth a try. Dante grumbled, and looked up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> dante just pay for your pizza and support this suffering minimum wage worker
> 
> you can follow me on twitter at @buckytiddies for constant dante hornyposting and dmc hyperfixating


End file.
